hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AnnaKendrick47
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2014 Pacific Typhoon Season By Wikia Contributors Everywhere page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CycloneRyne94 (talk) 11:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome (Back)! Hello, I see you've come back! I hope you stay for a while! My name is Not David Brown! 03:34, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Are you... ...the actual actress and the singer behind the song "Cups (When I'm Gone)" from Pitch Perfect? If you are I can't believe we have a famous person on here. :O If you're not or your just an Anna Kendrick fan, then I would suggest changing your info so it won't be like that of the actress. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 05:36, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Pic is me from the 72nd Golden Globe Awards! If the 73rd Golden Globe Awards were plagued by Super Typhoon Nida, what would the awards have? a Pray for the Philippines? AnnaKendrick47 (talk) 10:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Ive never seen a celebrity on wikia before. Its pretty amazing to have one. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:47, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Please can I ask why you have edited my 2917 Pacific Super Typhoon Season? You have to have consent from the creator to do this. 11:12, February 13, 2015 (UTC)worldsstrongestcyclone Typhoon Elise Thanks for your edit on Typhoon Elise. I forgot about PAGASA.EF5tornado (talk) 02:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado PAGASA gave it the name Serena, AnnaKendrick47 (talk) 06:36, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes, and thank you again.EF5tornado (talk) 18:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado Editing my pages Since you are persistently vandalizing and making unnotified edits most particularly on the pages that I edit or create, I would like to remind you to stop, since it is obstructive and annoying. Before making such edits, you need consent from the maker or creator of the page. Now, stop posing as a celebrity in this wiki, too. Xtyphooncyclonex (talk) 05:33, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, I'm glad your here! I do have a small request though. Will you post a Tweet about the wiki and then provide the link to me? I want to make all of my friends jealous, and maybe popularise the wiki. If you don't, however, that would mean that you are a poser, and that would be a shame. But, I believe you are the actual Anna Kendrick, so please do that to confirm that you are! My name is Not David Brown! 03:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon Names and stuff..ss No, I will strongly disagree. It is my own page. Why don't you make your own list instead and not bother other's work? If you want those names to be involved in a sex scandal, go ahead. But do not do it on my page, I repeat, make it in your own page. Don't let others particularly the high-ranking users get fooled. Obviously, you are a poser. Does Anna Kendrick really have that interest and knowledge of tropical cyclones BTW? I doubt it. Thus, if she did, she would not have been an artist then, an AWARD-WINNING artist. Lastly, many other users are complaining and noticing your disruptive edits without consent. Xtyphooncyclonex (talk) 07:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) = My official warning. = Your disruptive behavior I've noticed your disruptive behaviors recently, such as editing other users seasons without permission, and the ranting on this "scandal", I'm afraid if you keep this up you'll be blocked for a few days. HypercaneTeen(talk) 03:34, March 3, 2015 (UTC) you could help, yes. see Typhoon Noul (2015). I will need help to be able to finish this one off!!! Worldsstrongestcyclone (talk)worldsstrongestcyclone I don't know much about hurricanes but I just wanted to say that this account about Anna Kendrick is just fake. Why would an actor/actress come on a site with their real name and then publicise themselves? This is crazy. Anyways cheers! :)Drakenkaul' 08:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC)' Hi This is your final warning. One more disruptive edit will get you banned for one month. We are all sick and tired of your sickening and tiring edits. Either stop or leave. My name is Not David Brown! 03:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but i will move some pages to prevent editing (eg. Choi-Wan must have Xtyphoon in its name if i make a choi wan.) AnnaKendrick47 (talk) 04:13, March 9, 2015 (UTC) NDB. Hold on. Let me investigate this case. AnnaKendrick has only annoyed 1 person. As far as i could dig in her contributions. She only made disruptive edits to WPAC pages but not Atlantic or EPAC pages? Thats strange. . Ive also seen she has been on this wiki since October 14, 2014. But she was never noticed until now. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 07:31, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I have my own wiki - https://hypotheticaltropicalcyclones.wikia.com - why don't you join up? - the first actual user I will have - what an honour...I will also promote you to junior admin if you do... wsc (talk) 10:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC)worldsstrongestcyclone Don't you dare 'try to even change a single word in my articles. I might be busy with school but I regularly check here so I will know. Xtyphooncyclonex (talk) 15:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Changing my articles What is wrong with you? Why do you keep on changing the stuff and title of my article? You also make excuses I want to do it so that I can soft protect it by adding the year and name of author AnnaKendrick47 (talk) 01:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : I just blocked you for 1 week because of your continued disruptive editing. I'm sorry but Xtyphooncyclonex doesn't like you messing with his articles, and you've continued to do that and you were given multiple warnings. So, since it doesn't seem like you're changing your behavior, you have been blocked for a week. Any disruptive editing after the block expires will result in a longer block. So, I hope you learn from your mistakes, and stop this disruptive editing soon. :) --Steve820 Let's talk. • • 01:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Stop Hello AnnaKendrick47. I've observed you were posting *** scandal things all over the wiki. PLEASE stop it. It had already annoyed a handful of people in this wiki, and kids on here might get influenced by what you are posting. If you are going to keep this up, think of another place to do it. HurricaneKiddie0204 (talk) 00:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Another Warning If you persist with this sex scandal nonsense, I will block you for your trouble. Now, at this point, I'd like to say something...I a very lenient person, but you ar s''eriously getting on my nerves with this nonsense. It stops, and now. I apologise if I sound harsh by saying this, but it is completely relevant to do so, because there are younger kids on this wiki that do not need to be seeing things like this wsc (talk) 13:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC)wsc, bureaucrat PS- please heed this warning!!! Dont worry.I will block her if she continues doing this Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 16:17, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Blocked There are things about her that make sense why she's bad: # Her user initials are AK47, which is a name for a gun (AK-47). # And, this "sex scandal" nonsense has gone far enough. It is SOOOO annoying to me and other people (See above). So, I had no choice but to block you until October 17, 2020. Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'''Puffle]] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 00:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) AK17, when you get unblocked stop posting more sex scandal thingie or you will be blocked again for another 5 years. So stop.EF5tornado (talk) 03:04, June 10, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado Your unblocked Hi Anna Kendrick your unbloxked and come on chat! from Hurricane Douglas (talk) 00:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Unblocked Hello, I'm Floyd. I just came here to say that you are unblocked. You are still blocked from chat, but your chat block ends in 19 days from now. Thanks, StrawberryMaster (talk) 22:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Unblocked! Hello- I am HurricaneMonster. You have been unblocked. What you did is not really a bad word, and the other admins at the time gave you. The word you said is not a touchy word. HurricaneMonster (talk) 22:23, September 30, 2015 (UTC)HurricaneMonsterHurricaneMonster (talk) 22:23, September 30, 2015 (UTC)